Telling the Truth
by NikkieTanner
Summary: yes it's updated from romance to tragedy. it's gonna take a very different turn than I imagined
1. Krispy Kreme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych **

* * *

"Good Morning Juliet," Shawn whispered as his girlfriend opened her eyes. He took her hand as she got out of bed and softly kissed it. This was his way of asking for breakfast, and Juliet refused to make it. She had a such late night finishing up the Swampston Inc. case that he had promised he'd make it.

"Shawn, I need to shower." She pulled away from him and made her way to the bathroom.

"Can we make that a two person shower?" he said with a sheepish grin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shawn. You're in a towel now. You're still drying off." Juliet remarked glaring at him. "Just get ready for work and make a Krispy Kreme run."

"Okay, but only because I love you." He said slowly releasing her hand from his as he back out the door.

"Shawn, if you hated me you wouldn't be here." She said and laughed. Juliet gripped his shoulders and kissed him. "You know what? We can be late for work this time."

"Jules, you said it yourself. I've already had a shower." he smirked and stepped back before pulling the door closed. He grabbed a brown blazer and tight black dress for his girl.

Juliet pulled her silk pajamas off and stepped in the shower. She let the steaming hot water relax her muscles for a minute.

Shawn was admiring his perfect in Juliet's hand mirror meant for doing her make up in the car. He dropped the mirror in the passenger seat of their new Spark and ran back inside when he heard, "SHAWN." A million thoughts were run through his mind. Was the water not getting hot enough? Could she not reach the loofah? Was she hurt or even possibly dying?

"Honey, it'll be alright. I'll stay by your side until it's all over." Shawn said as tears filled his eyes when he entered the bedroom. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed a hand on the knob of the bathroom door. He slowly twisted it and pushed the door open.

Juliet looked over at her boyfriend's tear filled eyes from her pink fluffy towel. She walked over too him and gave him a great big bear hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forgot for a second. I should be more careful after what happened to your dad. I was going to tell you to get the lemon creme filled doughnuts, but forget it. We'll just a couple from the station." Juliet said wiping a tear away from his eye. She planted as soft kisses on his lips and looked back into those beautiful eyes of his.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I couldn't stand seeing two of the seven people I care about most paralyzed. It still puzzles me how a gun shot doesn't phase my dad at all but slipping in the shower ruins him." Shawn replied and rain his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Seven?" Juliet questioned him.

"You, Dad, Gus, Buzz, Vick, Woody, and Lassie," He smiled when she let go laughing, "Yes Lassie. He grabbed me instead of Marlowe when that crazy bombed the prison. That takes a lot. I respect him now."

"Oh."

* * *

**Thanks for r****eading. The case work will begin in the next chapter. Hope you liked this story. Please review.**


	2. Folders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. Any connection to real people are completely coincidental and unintended **

* * *

Shawn helped Juliet out of the car and walked into the station with her. He sat down at his 'Psych' desk. With the shooting, his father's fall, and the bombing he wanted to be closer to his family and SBPD was his family, so Psych had officially merged into a department of the force. No more private cases. Juliet waved from her desk and answered a call.

"Hello. Santa Barbara Police Department. Detective oHara speaking. How may I help you?"

The voice on the other end replied, "Yes, miss oHara exactly who I was looking forward to talking to. Glance around you quick," Juliet let her etes follow the entire course of the room. "You better do a double take." With those words the other end went dead. Juliet searched around frantically to find that Shawn had vanished - into thin air. "This better not be a joke, Shawn." She grabbed her cell and dialed Gus's number only to discover that he'd received the same ominous call. They concluded together that Shawn was pranking them, but after she hung up it dawn on Juliet. After being paranoid about every little detail why would Shawn put his closest friends through his own fears?

Juliet could feel the tear about to roll down her cheek. This was worst feeling that she'd ever had. Sure, Shawn had gone missing before, but this time there's a difference. She's deeply in love with him. Before anyone could notice her tears, she ran into Interrogation Room C. There she bawled her eyes out. She prayed, begged, and pleaded to a God she wasn't even sure existed. There had to be an explanation, and it had to be right in her front of her.

First order of business, go to the chief. She would have access to a list of the most violent people Shawn had brought to justice, and that would be a good place to start. After about three hours everyone had gathered together in Vick's office scouring files. Henry was going the slowest, of course, since he was in his wheelchair and the files were sprawled out on the floor. He'd thought he'd picked up a great lead and so did everyone else until he had got conformation that Felix Ortiz was still in a rehabilitation center for drug abuse. Buzz had a few different folders open but couldn't seem to find anything concrete enough for further investigation. Gus was still in shock. He was staring at the same fold Vick had placed in his hands when he arrived. It wasn't even opened. Juliet had went through at least twenty files, but she was in tears again. The chief was exhausted especially since her double shift had technically already ended, but there was no way she was losing one of her own.

Juliet decided she had to drop the route she was on and left. She went home buried her face in her pillow she screamed out in anger. She smashed her balled up fists against the headboard as hard as she could. Once the anger boiled down to bearable she had a flash memory. Shawn once told Juliet that if he every went missing to read a book he'd bought called** Enchanted Lake**. She had no idea of the reason, but she promised him she'd read it, so for the next few hours Juliet would become wrapped up in a book. Shawn chose the book for two reason. He knew it'd make her laugh and temporarily ease the pain. He also had a couple of sentence highlighted that would send a special message to Jules.

Lassie walked in with a coffee mug in his hand. He saw Gus staring at a folder, Vick half asleep, Henry mumbling something angrily before throwing a folder to the ground, and Buzz pacing back and forth. "Guster. Where are Spencer and oHara?" His gaze never moved, so Lassie knew something was off. "Chief? CHIEF?" he said before handing her his drink. She needed it more than he did. After, about the fifth long, hot, energizing sip she responded.  
"Spencer is missing again, but we're afraid it's more serious this time." Immediately, Lassie knew they were going down the wrong path with the files.  
"Wrong idea chief," he pointed at a folder, "It's some connected to Marlowe. Has to be. A lot of her friends are still angry.


End file.
